1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus using display devices such as organic light emitting devices and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a display apparatus suitably applicable to a so-called fully solid sealed structure in which a driving panel provided with display devices and a seal panel are adhered to each other through an adhesive layer therebetween and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic light emitting display apparatuses using organic light emitting devices have come to draw attention as display apparatus for substituting for liquid crystal display. FIGS. 22 and 23 illustrate an example of the structure of such an organic light emitting display apparatus. The display apparatus has a configuration in which a driving panel 210 and a seal panel 220 are opposed to each other and are adhered to each other through an adhesive layer 230 therebetween
The driving panel 210 has a circuit part 212, a coating layer 213, and a display part 214 including a plurality of organic light emitting devices, which are sequentially formed over a driving substrate 211 including a glass or the like. The seal panel 220 has a sealing substrate 221 including a glass or the like. Between the display part 214 side of the driving panel 210 and the adhesive layer 230, an inorganic insulating film 240 including silicon nitride (SiNX) or silicon dioxide (SiO2) or the like is provided in order to shield the display part 214 from the atmospheric air (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-38633).
The circuit part 212, the coating layer 213 and the display part 214 are provided in an adhesion region 200A between the driving panel 210 and the seal panel 220. One edge of the driving panel 210 forms a terminal region 200B protruding from the seal panel 220. Metallic wires 251 are extended from the circuit part 212 into the terminal region 200B, and terminal parts 252 are provided at the tips of the metallic wires 251. The metallic wires 251 and the terminal parts 252 include a low-resistance metal, for example, aluminum (Al).